The increasing sophistication of music recording devices has made home recording prevalent among musicians. Complex and technologically advanced equipment has become more affordable and thus, more accessible to professional and non-professional musicians. However, a musical recording can only be as good as the recording environment permits. This environment includes the placement and stability of the equipment, as well as the comfort of the surroundings.
A microphone is the key element in a recording environment. It is critical that it be positioned in front of the performer's mouth or instrument to optimize the microphone's available frequency range. In the environment of use of a microphone, there is often substantial physical activity of the performer. The vibrations from such movements, or of the sounds themselves, may cause a microphone boom to move, oscillate, or drift away from its focal point. This is a problem since the resulting sound reproduction will be non-uniform, possibly producing a distorted sound.
Many microphones used by musicians have a predetermined optimal range, such that sound directed to the top of the microphone head will have a different tonality than sound picked up from the sides of the microphone head. Such microphones are typically used for recording vocal music wherein a change in distance, angle or direction of the microphone relative to the mouth of the performer results in distortion and variable sound dynamics.
Microphones, particularly those used in a music recording environment, are typically held in place by long tubes, or booms, which permit the microphone to extend over equipment, such as keyboards or synthesizers. Currently available boom holders are clamps or T-adapters which attach a boom to track units which holds other recording components. The clamps are usually plastic or some other lightweight material which often break under the weight and the stress of vibrations sent out by the music being recorded. The clamps often transmit vibration, resulting in a drifting microphone or feedback.
There is thus a great need for a microphone boom holder which secures a microphone boom to its stand or track unit without breaking or allowing the microphone to drift away from the user.